


Капитан, капитан, улыбнитесь

by Argo (I_will_say_oh)



Category: Les Enfants du capitaine Grant | In Search of the Castaways - Jules Verne
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_say_oh/pseuds/Argo
Summary: Майор не доволен, как меняется его характер после знакомства с Паганелем. Он пытается найти с ним общие интересы, чтобы отвлечься, но в результате понимает, что это совсем не помогает... даже наоборот.
Relationships: Major MacNabbs/Jacques Paganel
Kudos: 1





	Капитан, капитан, улыбнитесь

**Author's Note:**

> В названии и тексте слова песни, которую поет Паганель в экранизации

\- Ну что же, друг мой, вы так мрачны? - с неубывающей веселостью спросил Паганель, наклоняясь к Мак-Наббсу и заглядывая тому в лицо, отчего его широкополая шляпа норовила свалиться набок. 

Майор ответил ему равнодушным взглядом и промолчал. Он совсем не чувствовал себя мрачным. Он был спокоен, как и всегда. Однако, ученый-географ не удовлетворялся его молчаливостью и не отставал, следуя по пятам, очевидно, скучая и желая разговорить. Мак-Наббс не чувствовал в себе силы для беседы. Да и, если честно, когда все остальные говорили, он пообыкновению выступал в роли слушателя, а говорил лишь по делу. Однако, с момента появления в его жизни Паганеля, он все чаще стал замечать в себе перемены. Он легче раздражался и вступал с ним в споры, хотя всегда был известен как спокойный и совсем не вспыльчивый человек. Мак-Наббс был этим озадачен и пообещал себе подавлять любые желания поспорить по пустякам. Но пока он терзался, виновник таких перемен, скорее даже не подозревающий, как сильно повлиял на одного из самых серьезных сынов "Каледонии", сейчас немного отстал и ушел в свои ученые мысли, мурлыкая что-то под нос.

Майор, стараясь воспользоваться моментом, когда Паганель все же отвлекся на что-то на земле, легонько пришпорил свою лошадь, выбиваясь в ряды поближе к другим спутникам. Но ему пришлось принять поражение, когда Паганель все же догнал его, втиснувшись между ним и Томом Остином, вынуждая того переместиться в следующий ряд, дабы не нарушать строй. Глядя на это представление, майор наконец не выдержал.

\- Ну что такое, господин ученый? - спросил он как можно мягче, подавляя непрошенное раздражение.

\- О, наконец-то вы заговорили, - просиял Паганель, - а то, я, признаюсь, уже успел заскучать. Однако же, не волнуйтесь, дорогой майор, - продолжил он, игнорируя все же проскользнувшие ироничные нотки в голосе Мак-Наббса, - от скуки меня спасла она интересная находка, дело в том, что в этих краях...

Майор перестал слушать где-то на середине рассказа об особенностях местной флоры, не потому что ему было не интересно, наоборот, он любил узнавать что-то новое, особенно если это могло быть как-то полезно. Он вдруг подумал, что никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы Паганель говорил о своем увлечении пением. Возможно, это открытие могло бы наконец найти общие интересы между ними и наладить их отношения. Может быть, после этого он наконец перестанет искать причину для спора, ведь он как истинный шотландец любил музыку.

\- Паганель, вы поете? - перебил майор ученого, который, кажется, и не заметил, что его собеседник не участвует в разговоре. 

Он застыл, раскрыв рот на полуслове, увлеченный рассказом о разнообразии злаковых, и, кажется, даже не сразу понял, о чем его спросили.

\- А... Что вы сказали? 

\- Я слышал, вы напевали какую-то мелодию, когда отстали в строю.

\- Правда? Простите, я уже и не помню. Может, я сам не осознавал этого?

\- На вас это похоже, - не устоял перед колкостью Мак-Наббс. 

Паганель, кажется, не нашел обсуждение своей рассеянности интересной темой для разговора, а потому вновь углубился в рассказ о неплодородных землях Патагонии.

***  
Это был один из самых неинтересных переходов между стоянками, когда ничего не проиходило, никто не появлялся, а вокруг напротяжении многих часов был лишь один скудный пейзаж. Талькав шел впереди, указывая дорогу, Гленарван и другие следовали за ним, матросы замыкали строй, и лишь Паганель не имел своего места, отказавшись от него в пользу изучения местных земель. Хотя Мак-Наббс решительно не понимал, где неугомонный географ находит себе предметы для исследования. Честно признаться, ему было так скучно, что он бы и сам с радостью на что-то отвлекся, но видимо, его воображение было не столь живо, как у француза или еще юного Роберта, который тоже в конце концов заразился весельем.

Сделали привал, и майор наконец смог размяться после долгой тряски в седле, пусть и шагом. Талькав развел костер, и все уселись вокруг, согреваясь. Паганель, видимо уставший больше всех из-за своих проявлений активности, сидел, укутавшись в пончо, сложив ноги перед собой по-турецки и, закрыв глаза, снова мурлыкал что-то под нос. Майор, сидевший к нему ближе всех, несильно ткнул его в плечо.

\- Вот, а говорите, не поете.

Паганель повернулся к нему.

\- А, вы об этом? Ну что вы, это просто глупая, старая песенка, - он поглядел на Роберта, усиленно державшегося от зевоты, стараясь не спать дольше взрослых, чтобы не уступать им. Паганель улыбнулся ему, потрепав по голове. - Хочешь, я спою?

\- Спойте, пожалуйста, мистер Паганель, - сказал мальчик и все же зевнул.

\- Ну хорошо, раз все так просят, - Паганель снова закрыл глаза, самодовольно выпрямив спину, и запел:

Жил отважный капитан,  
Он объездил много стран,  
И не раз он бороздил океан...

Майор застыл, он впервые слышал, как поет географ, если не считать невнятное напевание во время пути и минутой ранее. Голос Паганеля был чистый, не тихий и не слишком громкий, словно он был создан для того, чтобы петь на пустынной равнине у подножия гор. Эхо тихо уносилось под вершины, не возвращаясь, и не тревожа, ни птиц, ни зверей, если они конечно здесь обитали. Мак-Наббс почувствовал, что это работает, он и правда не хотел больше ни о чем спорить. Но, однако, и повода же не было.

Остальные тоже притихли, слушая песню Паганеля, каждый думая о своем. Возможно, слова были выбраны ученым-географом по рассеянности. Роберт Грант, пусть и выглядел спокойным, решительно хмурился с закрытыми глазами. Слова об отважном капитане могли напомнить ему о цели их путешествия, о смелом капитане Гранте, пропавшем, дай Бог, где-то на Американском материке. Все хотели поскорее найти его и его оставшуюся часть команды.

Майор поднял взгляд от Роберта на Паганеля и невольно вздрогнул. Тот уже тоже смотрел на него, легко улыбаясь сквозь песню, и Мак-Наббс снова ощутил, что терят контроль над своей невозмутимостью.

Но однажды капитан  
Был в одной из дальних стран  
И влюбился, как простой мальчуган...

Отчего-то сердце забилось сильнее. Жар от костра опалил ему щеки, так, по крайней мере, хотел надеяться Мак-Наббс. Он поспешно отвел взгляд, глядя на пламя, и слушая, как его друзья начинают подпевать на втором припеве, которому отбивало ритм его собственное сердце. "Я сам себя не узнаю", - подумал Мак-Наббс.

Это было старая, глупая песенка, которая должна была стать мостом для майора к его прежнему душевоному равновесию. Но, видимо, судьба уже давно распорядилась иначе, давая ему только те мосты, по которым не пройти, не ощутив что-то к бездонной пропасти, через которые они лежат. Пропасти рассеянной, добродушной и ребячливой, совсем не такой, как он сам. И в которую он когда-нибудь точно свалится.


End file.
